The Scorched Up Eternal Priest
Today was one of Sigma's weird days, he walked in which today he roamed through the Lands and found himself upon a land that was familiar as could be. Spirit sat proudly on his shoulder.With his Rinnegan active, his long hair swayed in the direction in which the wind blew. His random sprout of height began to fit him just finely, as he began to look like his grandfather each and everyday. With his clans crest on the back of the outfit he'd been wearing. On top of the outfit, was the war attire in which Madara wore. To be exact it was crimson in color, and as stated above, on his shoulder sat a eagle. "Spirit today is a beautiful day ain't it?" Sigma asked as he patted his eagle with two fingers. He then deactivated his Rinnegan. Naien on the other hand, was returning from one of his adventures, noticed an elder on the top of a hill near konoha. He noticed the man wearing an Uchiha war suit, with the crest of the cursed clan on his back. "An Uchiha? Mmm-hmm, this should be fun..." he thought to himself as he decided to confront the Uchiha. He began walking towards Sigma, whilst suppressing his killing intent and monstrous chakra levels to civilian levels. He approached Sigma and patted him on his shoulder while asking, "Now who would you be, Madara's twin?" "Madara's twin?" Sigma chuckled to at Naien's words. He then placed his hands on his sides, showings his laid back personality. "Nope, but you're close...I'll give you that. These days I go by Sigma...but my silent movement doesn't get much recognition." Sigma then folded his arms and began to question. "Now, who would you be?" "Whatever the mind of man can conceive and believe, it can achieve. We become what we think about. Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn’t do than by the ones you did do, so throw off the bowlines, sail away from safe harbor, catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore, Dream, Discover." replied Naien as he befuddled his enemy brilliantly. "For I am nobody, not the one you need to know. All you need to know is, I am vengeance, I am the night, for I am your worst nightmare!". "A nightmare you say? I don't understand...I only have one nightmare, that's Lord Reikoku. In fact, the only way for a nightmare to occur to me, in my case anyway, is to tango with them...So whatddya say, would you have this dance with me?" Sigma asked in a sarcastic manner, as he then began to dance around showing off his beautiful moves. His eagle then flew off, and screeched, complimenting his moves. "I do not dance like a lackadaisical fool, so will a short skirmish be subtle?" asks Naien in a mocking manner as he gives the Uchiha a blunt look. "Sigma, you shouldn't always waste your time playing around you know. This lad is a bit "jumpy", maybe you should act as ''follows."'' Spirit whispered to Sigma. Sigma then gazed at the boy, "One who mocks the Uchiha will most certainly need to be taught a lesson. I'll show you...Power is not will; it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen. Uncrossing his arms Sigma laid them out straight in front of himself. In a sudden instance, rods began to poke out of his arms, and he then began to make them pop up and down like wac-a-mole. With the last one up, Sigma threw it in front of himself. "Feeling frogy?? Well then...jump. Run into this brick wall and commit suicide at your own risk." Sigma stated, in a serious matter, but in his mind laughing outrageously. "Either you're lunatic or your Rinnegan has got you blind enough, because there's no goddamn brick wall!" replied Naien as he moved about a quarter inches away from his initial position and bended his body slightly, allowing him to dodge the chakra receiver with relative ease. "Poor aiming, I must say!" commented Naien as he reached for his shuriken holdster and unleashed a continual barrage of multiple shurikens with a blinding speed at his opponent without wasting a breath. The bombardment took place from different angles and from different directions making flight nearly impossible. Reaching to his back, Sigma pulled forth his Gunbai. and swung it, in a violent manner. Doing so caused winds strong enough to blow back entire divisions in a army back, allowing himself to easily deflect all the shuriken, and even potentially knocking Naien back. "Poor aim you say?" Sigma asked as he then launched another rod towards him. Category:OmegaDragonite Category:Role-Play Battles